fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Lovers and Other Tanners
' Lovers and Other Tanners' is the fifth episode in Season 6 of Full House. It aired on October 20th, 1992. Plot Summary As D.J. and Steve's relationship grows more serious, Danny is concerned that his daughter is moving too quickly with the romance, but is willing to overlook it as long as she keeps up with her responsibilities. However, as her negligence towards her responsibilities increases, Danny forbids her from seeing Steve again, who backs away out of respect. Instead of helping to improve things, a heartbroken D.J. pushes Danny completely out of her life. Alienated from his little girl, Danny is left wondering if he did the right thing and a pivotal conversation with Vicky helps him figure out the answer. Recap Danny has plans to pick Vicky up from the airport, so he asks D.J. to pick Michelle up from a Honeybee troop meeting at 4:00 pm. It's not 4:00 yet, so D.J. studies with Steve. When they are studying, the two realize they have fallen in love. Minutes later, Danny walks in with Vicky while D.J. and Steve are sharing a kiss and he rudely interrupts them. Stephanie arrives shortly after with Michelle because D.J. forgot to pick her up. Danny is furious and Steve decides to leave to go to wrestling practice. As soon as he leaves, Danny explodes at D.J., telling her that she’s been entirely too wrapped up with Steve (her grades are slipping at school/she forgets her priorities at home). D.J. explains that she loves Steve and he loves her. This makes Danny even angrier, saying that she’s only fifteen and not old enough to know what love is. Feeling like her dad isn’t even trying to understand her, D.J. lashes back, saying Danny can’t tell her what or how to feel and who to feel it for (stating that is like her telling him that he can't like Vicky). Danny says that all he knows is that her head has been in the clouds since Steve showed up, and in his anger, forbids her from seeing him again. However, this blows up in his face when D.J. defiantly stands her ground, firmly telling Danny she will see Steve whenever she wants ''and he can't do anything about it. She then bolts out of the house to find Steve, much to Danny’s horror. Danny heads to the high school where Steve’s wrestling practice is and tries to talk to him, but the only way he can get close enough is to take Steve’s wrestling partner’s place. As they wrestle, Danny tells him what’s been going on. D.J. arrives and is horrified to find the two wrestling. Danny says that he was worried about her and demands that she come home. She refuses, telling him that she's not going home until he stops trying to control her life. A new fight almost breaks out between the two, but Steve stops them. He then sadly tells D.J. that even though he loves her, he can’t see her anymore because he doesn’t want to come between her and her father. He walks away, leaving D.J. heartbroken and humiliated due to the scene her dad created in front of her classmates by wrestling Steve. Danny tries to comfort her, but she lashes out at him again, saying that she hopes he’s happy since he got what he wanted and to just stay away from her. Back at the house, D.J. has completed alienating Danny out of her life. Sitting outside, a very conflicted Danny doesn’t know what to do. Vicky comforts him and as they talk, the two realize that they are in love with each other as well when Danny suddenly kisses her. He comments that he hasn’t felt like this since he lost Pam and that he had forgotten what it felt like to be in love with someone. This makes him realizes that D.J. and Steve really do love with each other and that he was wrong to try and take something special like that away from his daughter. Danny then goes to talk to D.J., apologizing for his behavior and telling her that she can continue to see Steve. He also tells her that he’s happy that Steve is an important part of her life, but that she can't forget about what else is going on her life (her family, her grades, etc). D.J. apologizes too, saying she was just confused by everything she was feeling (like all her emotions were trying to come out at once). Danny laughs, saying he knows (like you want to be sick, but it feels the best too). Meanwhile, at KFLH, Jesse and Joey debut their new afternoon radio show, which is entitled the "Rush Hour Renegades", but Jesse has a hard time because of a bad head cold and ends up sleeping through most of the broadcast because he took 4 cold pills (more than the average) to help his stuffed nose and the pills made him drowsy. Trivia *Danny and Vicky realize they are in love with each other. Quotes '''D.J.:' I love Steve, and he loves me. Danny: What?! You're 15 years old. You're not in love! D.J.: You don't know how I feel! Danny: I know that your head has been in the clouds. You haven't been paying any attention to your schoolwork, and you've been neglecting all your responsibilities, like picking up your little sister. D.J.: I said I was sorry. Danny: Well, I'm sorry, too, because I don't want you and Steve seeing each other anymore. D.J.: You can't do that. Danny: I just did. D.J.: Well, I don't care. Because I'm gonna see Steve whenever I want and you can't stop me. (exits) Category:Episodes